Yahiko's True Story
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: InuyashaxRurouni Kenshin crossover. Rated M for swearing, rape, lemon . " pairings: KenshinxYahiko, ShishioxYahiko, SanoxYahiko, SoujiroxYahiko, and JakotsuxYahiko. Oh don't like Yaoi do not read.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha

Chapter One: Yahiko's Memories

_Yahiko's dream_

_"Papa wait up!" shouted a four year old Myojin Yahiko as he ran after his father who was running. Yahiko watched as a sword went right through his father, it seemed like no one was there but there was a man laughing in the distance._

_"Well that wasn't fun," said a man coming forward, yahiko watched him with fear in his eyes. "oh so he was protecting you kid, I can't wait until you grow up then I'm sure you look better than your father over here."_

_"S-s-stay away from me!" cried Yahiko backing away from the man, who had his hair up and looked like a woman._

_"Ahhh now why would I do that?" asked then man running forward and grabbing Yahiko's wrist tightly so he wouldn't escape. "I only want to touch you."_

_"LET ME GO!" screamed Yahiko as the man's lips closed over his, Yahiko tried to get away but the man's arms snaked around his shoulders pulling him forward. The man slipped his tongue into Yahiko's mouth before pulling away and grabbed Yahiko by his neck._

_"You know once you get older I might try some more adult things on you kid," said the man, snuggling his face into his neck. "but first I need away to find you, Myojin-bouzu."_

_"GO AWAY!" shouted Yahiko as the man bit into his neck, a loud cry slipped passed Yahiko's lips as blood was drawn slipping down. The man pulled back and licked the blood off his lips, he laid Yahiko down saying, "Thanks kid, by the way I'm already dead and my name is Jakotsu."_

_End of Yahiko's dream_

Yahiko sat up in his cot very quickly breathing heavily and holding his neck.

"Yahiko are you alright?" asked Kaoru opening up the door his face full of concern.

"Yes Kenshin I'm fine," said Yahiko standing up but finding out that it wasn't a good idea at the time.

"You don't look to good kid," said Megumi poking her head in only to get hit by the pillow and Yahiko rolling over going back to sleep. "that hurt brat."

"Leave me alone," said Yahiko, his eyes closed, his hand still on his neck, "I just want to stay here today and hide from that bastard."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Megumi, Yahiko turned over and glared at her. "save me Kaoru!"

"Yahiko what are you doing?" asked Kaoru walking over to Yahiko and pulling him out of the cot. "we are leaving for Kyoto to look for Kenshin!"

"Kyoto is where my father died," said Yahiko standing up and looked over at Kaoru who was turning around. "and Kyoto is also the place where I got this scar on my neck."

"Scar?" asked Megumi, Yahiko pulled down his collar to reveal something that looked like a bite mark. "what happened?"

"I'm not saying," said Yahiko, he turned around and began removing his pajamas. The girls got the idea and left his room shutting the door, Yahiko smiled as he dressed in his normal clothes before opening the door. Only to shut the door and turned around, grabbing his bamboo shinai he held it up to a smiling teen.

"I never expected you to notice me so fast," said the boy, Yahiko's eyes narrowed. "I am only here for Kamiya Kaoru please move."

"KAORU GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" shouted Yahiko keeping the door close, he heard Kaoru ask why. "NO QUESTIONS, MEGUMI GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

He heard Megumi drag a screaming Kaoru from the house, he lifted up his weapon saying. "I will not let you take Kaoru!"

"Oh that was unwise kid," said the teen walking towards him, Yahiko concentrated on the hall way and vanished. He began to run down the hallway, soon the teen was in front of him.

"You are pretty fast kid," said the teen, Yahiko concentrated on the front gate and vanished again. "huh where did he go?"

Yahiko ran down the street focused on his surroundings, he soon heard the teen coming up behind him. _'The boat!' _thought Yahiko, his body began to fade but the boy grabbed him and he fell losing his concentration.

"Now you can't run anymore without dragging you with me," said the teen holding Yahiko down with his hand. "ahh and the girl got away, Shishio-sama is going to be mad at me."

"Let me go," growled Yahiko his eyes filled with fear, was this teen related to the one who bit him six years ago. _'I guess this kid will have to fill in for the girl, after all the Battosai values all of his friends.' _The teen picked up a rock and smashed it over Yahiko's head effectively knocking him out. Thee teen vanished as he ran all the way to Kyoto with Yahiko slung over his shoulder.

-In Kyoto- seven days later

"Soujiro where is the Kamiya girl?" asked a man in bandages (Shishio) as the teen walked in with Yahiko over his shoulder.

"This boy let her escape," said Soujiro, lifting Yahiko off his shoulder and throwing him on the ground. "this is another friend of Kenshin and he uses an ability that allows him to teleport anywhere he concentrates on."

"This boy is a very dangerous one," said a voice in the shadows, a feminine man walked out of the shadows, Yahiko opened his eyes and froze not able to say anything. "but he is already marked by me."

Review please "


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin

Sorry for taking so long, I nearly forgot about my fanfics until I started getting reviews on my email account.

Chapter Two: Yahiko's Fear

"Where did you come from?" asked Shishio in a calm voice, but Yahiko could tell that the man was panicking. Jakotsu smirked as he stood up and walked over to where Yahiko and Soujiro stood. He looked at Soujiro before looking down at Yahiko, he bent down and picked up Yahiko. Turning around he face Shishio and said. "I came in here when Yahiko came into this room. I have been following him for a while, now I must be getting back to my group. My leader will be worried that I am either chasing after Inuyasha or that I have joined another group with hot men."

"I don't think so," said another voice, a female came out of the shadows. Jakotsu made a sound of disgust, the female glared at him.

"Why not bitch?" asked Jakotsu causing the woman to pull out a giant scythe, Yahiko stared for a moment before thinking. _'Wait that's a man.' _

"What did you just say?" growled the feminine man, Jakotsu took a step forward pulling out his sword. "I AM NOT A WOMAN!"

"You're a man?" asked Jakotsu slightly stunned but his face was kinder than when he thought that the man was a woman. "so what's your name?"

"My name is Honjo Kamatari," said the man, Jakotsu smiled at that, all of a sudden there was the sound of an explosion. "what was that?"

"Oh that must have been Renkotsu blowing up a wall or something," said Jakotsu, everyone in the room looked at him. "I think Bankotsu is worried about me, or just that Renkotsu is just bored."

"What is your groups name and occupation?" asked Shishio, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Shichinintai and we are mercaneries for hire," said Jakotsu, Shishio smiled a plan forming in his mind. "are you interested in a deal?"

"Hey Jakotsu can we are going now!" shouted a young man with long black hair, Yahiko closed his eyes a thought of his home. Before Jakotsu even took a step Yahiko vanished.

"Great now you have to find the kid again," said Renkotsu, Jakotsu pouted, "or you can go find Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," sighed Jakotsu, Renkotsu rolled his eyes before walking off, Jakotsu was so predictable.

-With Yahiko-

Yahiko glanced around, he was in his old home in Kyoto, he walked around remembering his past. There was a crashing sound and some swearing, Yahiko turned around and looked out a window, outside there was a teenage boy with his face in the ground. A girl stood over him glaring at him, a monk stood beside the two his hand wondering over to another woman's butt. There was a slap and the monk was rubbing his face.

"You will never learn will you Miroku?" asked the white haired teen, Yahiko looked closely he saw a pair of dog ears on the teens head.

"WHAT THE!" screamed Yahiko falling back, the teen looked up to see Yahiko's head vanish below the windowsill.

"Inuyasha?" asked the girl, the boy looked at her before saying. "Someone is in that house, it is probably just a human."

"I want to check just to make sure," said the second girl, Yahiko heard mumbles of agreement. Yahiko had no time to hide when he heard the door open, he heard footsteps.

"Hey we know you're in here," said the white haired teens voice, Yahiko crawled backwards. He heard footsteps coming towards his direction, he saw red before he got picked up by the scruff of his neck.

"See Kagome it is just a human kid," said the teen as the first girl came into view. That is when Yahiko passed out.

Please review and you get next chapter.


	3. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


End file.
